The Princess Ball
by Im-On-A-Roll
Summary: Peach and Daisy have been invited to the Mushroom Kingdom's annual Princess Ball. While Daisy is the center of attention at the ball, Peach is having the worst night of her life. Please Review! The last chapter is up! Go me!
1. The Exciting News

Hey Everyone!! This is my first fanfic that's ever been about a videogame. Whoo! Alrighty then, here's what this story's about. I love Daisy a heck of a lot. In fact if she was real, I might ask her for her hand in marriage. Anyway, in this story Peach and Daisy are invited to the Mushroom Kingdom's annual Princess Ball, which is a big deal because only the most beautiful princesses in the world are invited to this ball! So both our favorite princesses go to the ball. But Daisy is the Bell of the Ball and Peach has the worst night of her life! Enjoy!

**The Princess Ball**

It was a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and nobody had seen or heard from Bowser and his annoying son in over a month. Everything was so peaceful, until…

"OUT OF MY WAY, OUT OF MY WAY YOU SILLY TWITS!"

Toadsworth came charging through the Kingdom running as fast as his very small legs (or just feet) could carry him. In his hand, he was carrying a pink envelope that was sealed with a heart and a yellow envelope that was sealed with a turquoise flower.

"MOVE IT, I SAY! I MUST GET THESE LETTERS TO THE PRINCESSES!" Toadsworth yelled as he ran through the Kingdom.

He ran so fast that he arrived at the castle in just two minutes.

"Good day, Master Toadsworth," greeted the guard Toad.

"G-Good day to you as well...my dear Toad," panted Toadsworth. "May I speak to the princesses?"

"Of course. They're upstairs in Peach's bedroom with Mario and Luigi."

"Thank you, Old Chap."

Toadsworth entered the castle and went upstairs with the pink and yellow envelopes in his hand. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at a pink, decorative door with the name "Peach" written above it in gold letters. Toadsworth knocked.

"Come in!" called a high-pitched voice from inside.

Toadsworth opened the door and went inside Peach's bedroom. Inside, he saw Princess Peach with her long, blonde hair and pink dress, Princess Daisy with her short, red hair and yellow dress, and their plumber and carpenter boyfriends, Mario and his brother Luigi.

"Oh, hello Toadsworth," said Peach.

"Hello, Princess Peach," Toadsworth replied.

"How are you, Toadsworth?" asked the lovely Daisy.

"Good afternoon, Princess Daisy."

Then Toadsworth turned to Mario and Luigi. "Ah, Master Mario. Good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Toadsworth," replied Mario.

"And of course, Master Luigi. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you," said Luigi.

"What brings you here, Toadsworth?" Peach asked politely.

"Oh very big news, your highness. Very big news indeed," replied Toadsworth. "You and Princess Daisy have each received a last-minute invitation."

"Invitation to what?" Daisy asked.

Toadsworth handed Peach the pink envelope and Daisy the yellow envelope. Both princesses opened their envelopes, pulled out the folded papers from inside, and began reading them. The invitations read the following.

_Dear your Royal Highness,_

_We are most pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the Mushroom Kingdom's sixtieth annual Princess Ball. This ball will be held in approximately one week and will take place at the Palace of Princess Peach at seven p.m. We would advise you to be on time so that you may be introduced. Before the ball ends, we will introduce this year's most fair princess. If you are lucky, it might be you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rosalina._

"AHHHHHHH!" Both princesses were way overjoyed.

"Can you believe it Daisy?" Peach asked. "We've been invited to the Princess Ball!"

"I know, I can't believe it!"

"Wait," Mario said, "What exactly _is_ the Princess Ball?"

"It's a dance that every princess in the world wants to go to," Peach said.

"Only fifteen princesses get invited every year, and this year our time has finally come," Daisy said.

"Can you invite anyone else to come with you?" asked Luigi.

"It says right here that we can invite anybody we wish to be our dance partner," said Peach.

"Well then," said Mario, "Can Luigi and I be your dance partners?"

"Absolutely," said Daisy.

"Great," said Luigi. "We can't wait to see what you guys will be wearing."

Then Peach's smile vanished. "OH NO!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked her.

"We only have one week and I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Peach began to panic. "Oh my gosh. I have to buy a dress, a tiara, a pair of gloves, shoes, jewelry, a fan, do something with my hair…"

"Peach," Daisy said.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. If anyone can decide what to wear in one week, it's you."

Peach panted slowly. "You're right," she said.

"Well, I'd best be going," said Toadsworth. "Good day, all."

"Goodbye, Toadsworth," said all four of them at the same time.

X--X

Over the next three days, Peach had been to at least five stores trying to find the perfect dress. And at last, she found the one. A gorgeous green dress was hanging in the "On Sale" section at Koopas R Us. It was so beautiful that Peach knew she would be crowned "Most Fair Princess" if she wore it to the ball, so she bought it.

Peach went back to her castle to try on her new dress. But before she could take it out of the bag, her butler Toad opened the door.

"Princess Peach?"

"Yes?" Peach asked, anxious to try on her dress.

"Princess Daisy is here."

"Oh. Please, bring her in," Peach replied, returning her attention to her dress.

"Hey, Peach," said Daisy as she entered the room.

"Hi, Daisy." Peach didn't look up from her bag.

"Did you get your dress yet?" Daisy continued.

"Yes, and I guarantee that it will be the best anyone there will ever…" When Peach finally looked up at Daisy, she stopped talking and her mouth dropped.

Daisy was wearing the dress she had chosen for the ball, and she looked absolutely stunning. Daisy's dress was the exact same dress as the one Peach had just bought, but it was navy blue.

"Daisy," Peach said, "Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh, my parents gave it to me for my birthday and I've been saving it for a special occasion."

But the dress wasn't the only thing that caught Peach's eye. Daisy's hair, which was usually shoulder-length, now went down to her waist and she had tied a navy blue bow in it.

"What did you do with your hair?" Peach asked.

"I got extensions for the ball. But it turned out so good I decided to keep it."

"Well, do you have a tiara?" Peach asked.

"Yes I do," said Daisy. "But it's brand new and I didn't want it to get dirty, so I won't wear it until the ball. So let me see your dress."

Peach sighed as she reached into her shopping bag and pulled out her dress.

"Wow," said Daisy. "It's just like mine, but in a different color. Now we don't have to worry about who's is better."

But Peach was still nervous because Daisy looked so beautiful. Her dress was beautiful, her hair was beautiful, everything about her just made Peach feel completely jealous.

"Well, I should probably get going," said Daisy. "I'll see you at the ball."

She left the room, leaving Peach alone.

"_How am I supposed to win with Daisy as my competition?"_ she thought to herself.

_End of Chapter 1._


	2. At the Ball

_Chapter 2_

The day of the Princess Ball had finally arrived. Peach and Daisy were in Peach's bedroom getting ready. When Peach walked out of her bathroom after taking a quick shower, Daisy was already in her gown and was now putting on her tiara. Peach's jealousy increased ten fold as she saw the silver tiara sparkling on Daisy's head. Peach's bronze tiara was nothing compared to Daisy's, but it was too late to buy a new one at this point.

Half an hour later, both princesses were ready for the ball, which would begin in less than an hour.

"Let's go, Peach," said Daisy.

"Alright," Peach replied nervously.

Peach really didn't want this ball to happen. She looked gorgeous in her green gown, matching fan and gloves, and bronze tiara. But Daisy looked at least fifty times better in her midnight blue gown, matching fan, gloves and hair ribbon, silver tiara, and hair extensions. Peach just knew all eyes would be on Daisy.

X--X

Peach's castle had never been so crowded. Koopas, Goombas, Toads, Shy Guys, and of course Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth had all gathered in the ballroom for this extraordinary event. The first event of the night was for each of the fifteen princesses to be introduced. Each princess would walk gracefully down the staircase leading to the ballroom and Rosalina from "Super Mario Galaxy", who was standing on the bottom step, would say their names to the crowd. Right now, only five princesses, including Peach and Daisy, were yet to be introduced.

"Princess Pansy."

Everyone applauded as Princess Pansy walked down the steps.

"Princess Olive."

Another applause.

"Princess Chrysanthemum."

Another applause.

"Princess Daisy."

When everyone in the crowd looked up at Daisy, they didn't make any sound whatsoever for at least five seconds. Everyone, even the other thirteen princesses, was blinded by Daisy's charm and beauty. Daisy was almost off the staircase when everyone burst out with applause. There was no doubt that she was the crown jewel of all the princesses.

"And finally," continued Rosalina, who was also entranced by Daisy, "Princess Peach."

Peach smiled and began to walk down the stairs. She was most annoyed when the crowd gave her an average applause. Only Mario seemed to be truly blown away by her. Peach pretended not to mind and walked up next to Daisy in the line of princesses. All the princesses had been introduced and Rosalina continued to speak.

"I present to you the fifteen princesses whom we honor here tonight. But don't forget; only one of these lovely, young flowers will be crowned the "Most Fair Princess". At precisely nine o'clock this evening, we will announce the winner. In the mean time, girls, you may enjoy the party."

Once Rosalina had finished her speech, Mario and Luigi walked up to Peach and Daisy.

"Wow," Luigi said to Daisy as he admired her gown. "You look so incredible."

Daisy fluttered her fan. "Thank you, Luigi," she said. "So do you."

"Dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love to."

Mario watched his brother head over to the dance floor with Daisy and thought about what a lovely couple they made. In fact he was so distracted, that he almost forgot that his own girlfriend was right next to him.

"Mario?" Peach asked waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"W-What? What?"

Peach fluttered her fan like Daisy had. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Oh," Mario said. "Sure. I'd love to. Even though I don't dance much."

"That's okay. Just do your best."

They stepped onto the dance floor, where Luigi and Daisy were already dancing to music from Swan Lake. Peach didn't like what she was seeing. Everybody in the whole room had their eyes on those two. Then again, who could blame them? Daisy was not only beautiful, she was an extraordinary dancer and Luigi was no different.

"Let's dance, Mario." Peach practically dragged Mario onto the dance floor, which was embarrassing for both of them. Peach grabbed Mario's hand, placed it on her waist, and the couple began dancing.

From time to time, Peach would look over at Daisy and Luigi to see if they had messed up yet. But they were still dancing like there was no tomorrow. Mario, on the other hand, was just as bad a dancer as he said he was. Actually, he was worse. Every five seconds, he would accidentally step on Peach's toes and after saying he was sorry every time this happened, he would do it again. Then finally, it happened. Mario stepped on Peach's toe again, but this time he also stepped on her skirt.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Peach gasped when she saw the hole Mario had just torn in her skirt. This at least got everyone's attention, but not the way Peach wanted it.

"Oh my gosh!" Mario said, "Peach, I am so sorry."

Peach didn't say a word. She just ran off the dance floor and sat down in a nearby chair, trying to make sure the hole wasn't that noticeable.

_End of Chapter 2._


	3. And the Winner Is

_Chapter 3_

Immediately after Peach had sat down after Mario stepped on her dress, she called for her Royal Dresser Toad on her cell phone. The dresser arrived very shortly after and asked Peach what he was needed for.

"I need you to mend this," Peach said lifting up her leg to show him the giant hole.

"What?" asked the dresser impatiently. "You mean to tell me that you called me right in the middle of "All my Toadettes" to have me mend _that_?"

"Does that mean you can't fix it?" Peach asked.

"Well, there is one thing I can do with it I suppose," said the dresser.

At first, Peach was happy that he would be able to fix her dress. But what he really did was not what Peach wanted at all. He grabbed the bottom of her skirt and forcefully tore off the part where the whole was.

Peach gasped.

"There you go. Good as new."

"Good as new?" Peach asked. "You just made it worse! You made my dress look too short!"

"Nonsense, Darling," replied the dresser. "Just look at it like this; now everyone can see your lovely shoes." And with that, he left.

Peach sighed to herself. She had nothing to do but hope that no one would notice her "improved" dress. Daisy on the other hand was having the time of her life on the dance floor with Luigi.

X--X

Two hours later, Rosalina walked onto the middle of the dance floor and raised her arms. Once every person in the ballroom had their eyes on her, she made her announcement.

"Attention, everyone. The time has come for me to announce the Most Fair Princess!"

All the princesses, even Peach, cheered and clapped.

"And so I ask," continued Rosalina, "Would all princesses please line up on the grand staircase?"

Peach, Daisy, and the other thirteen princesses formed a single-file line going up the staircase. Peach stood on one of the higher steps to make sure no one would see the damage on her skirt.

Rosalina looked up at the fifteen lovely, young faces and spoke to them. "Girls," she said kindly, "Before we announce the winner, I would just like to say thank you all so much for attending this extravagant ball."

The audience applauded.

"You all look so beautiful," Rosalina continued. "And remember that no matter who the winner is, you are all the fairest, sweetest princesses I have ever seen in my life. Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

The princesses smiled politely and prepared themselves for Rosalina's news.

"Now, could I please ask Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland to join me down here?"

Peach and Daisy stepped down from the step they were each standing on and walked down the staircase to join Rosalina. Peach did her best to make it look as if her dress hadn't been damaged, but everyone in the crowd had already noticed and chuckled to each other. Mario hid his face in embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rosalina announced as Peach and Daisy walked next to her. "One of these two young ladies is the single fairest princess in this ballroom. Which ever one it is will be on the cover of _Mushroom Princess Magazine_."

Peach blushed. She loved _Mushroom Princess_ much more than Daisy did. In fact, Daisy hardly ever read that magazine. Peach had read it every day of her life. She wanted so much to be on the cover of that magazine, but Daisy was about to win that honor. She just knew it.

"And now, without further ado," Rosalina said, "The Most Fair Princess is…"

Peach's heart was beating like a drum. Daisy on the other hand seemed to be handling this whole thing very calmly. At last, Rosalina announced the winner.

"The lovely Princess Daisy!"

_End of Chapter 3_

_I know this is a short chapter, but I can't help it! I still need time to think of what will happen next. But don't worry; I'll upload the next chapter ASAP._


	4. Peach's Incident

_Chapter 4_

If Peach wasn't in the presence of at least a hundred people as well as Mario, she would've broken down into tears. Daisy was flattered by this amazing news, but didn't squeal or scream in excitement like some girls do when they've won something. She smiled graciously and bowed to the applauding crowd.

"Congratulations, my dear," said Rosalina as she placed a sash over Daisy's shoulder and handed her a bouquet of white lilies. The sash read "Most Fair Princess" in gold letters. "Is there anything you'd like to say to your beloved fans, Daisy?" Rosalina asked.

"I would just like to thank every single one of you," Daisy said to the entire ballroom, who smiled in response to her sweetness. "This is the biggest honor any princess could ever ask for and I'm so glad to be standing here in a beautiful dress that my wonderful parents gave me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my family, my lovable boyfriend Luigi (Luigi blushed), and all of you. Thank you so much!"

Everyone applauded, even the other princesses who showed no sign of anger or jealousy. A photographer Toad came up to Daisy and said to her, "Smile, Beautiful." Daisy smiled and the photographer took her picture.

Peach felt like she was going to be sick and everyone else noticed this.

"Princess Peach?" Rosalina asked.

Peach looked at her.

"Is anything the matter?"

Peach swallowed nervously and did her best to lie, even though she was bad at lying. "No. Everything is just fine."

"Are you quite sure?" asked Rosalina.

"Yes," Peach insisted. "I just…I just need to get something to drink." As she said this, a chef Toad approached the staircase pushing a cart. On the cart was a delicious-looking seven-layer cake that was twice the size of the Toad pushing it.

Peach stepped off of the stair on which she, Daisy, and Rosalina were standing so she could get herself a glass of punch. But she stepped onto the floor so hard that the heel on her shoe broke off, right at the same time when the chef Toad was walking by pushing the cake. Peach's broken heel caused her to lose her balance and she shrieked as she tripped face-first into the cake.

Everyone who saw this incident, which was everyone in the entire ballroom, gasped as Peach lifted her head out of the ruined cake. Frosting was all over her face.

"Oh I am so sorry, Mademoiselle," said the chef Toad.

Peach was far too embarrassed to say that she forgave him.

Mario ran out of the crowd and took Peach by the hand. "Peach," he said to her, "Let me escort you to the punch bowl, and then I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Thank you, Mario."

Mario and Peach quickly crossed the room to get to the refreshment table. But unbeknownst to Peach, her bad luck was just beginning. Mario was doing his best to hide Peach's face to prevent anyone from laughing at her, but he should've watched his footing because…

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

Before they reached the refreshment table, he took such a big step that he put his foot down on what was left of Peach's skirt. The skirt tore free from the rest of the dress so that nothing was left but the top. Peach gasped.

"I see London, I see France, I see Peach's underpants!" chanted a nearby Goomba.

"SHUT UP!" Mario yelled back and then returned his attention to Peach, who was anything but happy.

"Peach, I…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered at him as she began taking steps away from him, "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST KLUTZ EVER, MARIO! YOU JUST RUINED MY GOWN THAT YOU ALREADY RUINED ENOUGH AS IT IS! THERE'S NO WAY MY ROYAL DRESSER WILL EVER BE ABLE TO… AHH!"

Since Peach was walking backwards, she didn't see that she was walking right into the refreshment table. She fell down onto the table, which split in two, and onto the floor. The punch bowl, which had been on the far right side of the long table, flew into the air and poured its load of punch all over the already embarrassed princess.

Peach had never been this embarrassed in her entire life, and this time I mean it. When she arrived at the ball, she was the second loveliest princess there. But now she was covered in frosting and punch, one of her heels was now flat, and all that was left of her gown was the top part and her underskirt.

_End of Chapter 4._


	5. Last Chapter

_Chapter 5_

Mario looked down at Peach with a look of shame and she looked up at him with a look of disgrace.

"Um…Peach?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME, MARIO!" Peach snapped at him as she struggled to get on her feet.

"Peach, let me help…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Mario stepped back in shock.

All of a sudden, the photographer Toad appeared.

"Smile, Dolly," he said to Peach.

But believe me when I say that the last thing Peach did was smile. Her bottom lip began to shack and her eyes and face were red with anger and frustration. The photographer snapped a picture of Peach, thanked her, and walked away before she even had the chance to punch him in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed so loud that even the Goomba that had joked about her underwear was frightened.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" She began walking to the staircase, where Rosalina, Daisy, and the other princesses were still standing.

Mario grabbed her by the arm. "Peach, where are you going?"

"TO MY ROOM, WHERE YOU CAN'T RUIN MY LIFE! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

Peach yanked Mario's hand off of her arm and continued to the staircase. All eyes in the room were still on her, especially Daisy's. Peach walked up the staircase without looking at Daisy, Rosalina, or any of the other people that were staring at her.

Luigi walked up to Mario and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tough luck, Bro."

X--X

It had been two weeks since the ball and Peach had refused to come out of her room. She couldn't stand people pointing and laughing at her, especially after the most embarrassing night of her life.

She had eaten so much food over the past few days that she had gained almost five pounds. She hadn't washed her hair since after the ball, and she hadn't even changed out of her bathrobe. But right now, her appearance wasn't important to her because she hadn't gotten over that night yet.

Then suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Princess Peach?" called her guard Toad's voice.

"What?" Peach asked impatiently.

"You have company."

"Joy," Peach said sarcastically under her breath.

The door opened and in walked Mario, Daisy and Luigi.

"Hi, Peach" Mario said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Daisy started, "We just wanted to show you this." She handed Peach what turned out to be that month's copy of _Mushroom Princess_ _Magazine_.

"What a surprise," Peach said after taking one look at the cover. "Our beloved, beautiful Daisy is on the cover. And in such a lovely dress. So what?"

"Peach, don't hate my girlfriend just because she's more beautiful than you," said Luigi.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked politely.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Maybe you should stop talking."

And so Luigi _did_ stop talking.

"Anyway, look on page twenty-six," said Mario.

Peach flicked through the magazine's pages until she got to page twenty-six. And there on the page was a photo of Peach, in her ruined dress, ruined shoes, and she was covered in punch and frosting from head to toe.

Peach gave her visitors a dirty look. "You three invited yourselves over here just to show me the worst picture of myself ever taken since Daisy's slumber party?"

"Read the article," said Daisy.

Peach looked at the article that was written underneath the photo.

_While Princess Daisy, 16, of Sarasaland was awarded "Most Fair Princess", Princess Peach, 18, has received an award as well. Although Peach claims that she had the worst night of her life at the Princess Ball, she provided quite a lot of entertainment. Rosalina, who honored Princess Daisy with her reward, has told the Press, "Peach yelled to everyone in the ballroom that it was the worst and most embarrassing night of her life, but she certainly made hundreds laugh. After she went up to her room, everyone else smiled, applauded, and said things like "I can't wait for next year's ball." So Peach has taught us all that it's not just about showing up to the ball and looking beautiful, it's also about showing up and giving your crowd something they'll remember forever."_

"Wow," Peach said as soon as she had finished reading. "I never thought of it like that. And to think I was just worried about trying to be the best looking."

"Yes," said Luigi sarcastically. "That is so not like you, Peach."

"Now do you fell better?" Daisy asked.

"I do. And I'd also like to apologize to all of you." Peach turned to Mario. "I'm really sorry I called you a klutz, Mario. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Mario said with a smile.

"And Daisy," Peach continued, "I'm sorry I got so jealous of you. You really did look stunning in that dress and I love your new hair."

"Thanks," said Daisy, "because I felt so bad I was considering having my extensions removed. But now I know I'll keep them."

"And Luigi, I'm really sorry I've been keeping a voodoo doll of you. I was just so mad at you for saying I had split ends in my hair two years ago. I'll get rid of it first thing in the morning."

"Oh, it's alri…" Luigi stopped speaking. "You have a voodoo doll of me?"

Peach's smile suddenly vanished. "Uh, no."

"IS _THAT_ WHY YOU ASKED ME FOR A LOCK OF MY HAIR LAST YEAR?" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi, I can explain."

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, WOMAN!" Luigi raised his fist.

Peach screamed hysterically and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE MY WRATH!" Luigi ran after her, leaving Mario and Daisy alone.

"Poor Peach," said Daisy.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go and get some lunch?" Daisy asked as if Peach wasn't in any trouble.

"Sure," said Mario.

_The End._


End file.
